Dear you
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: A pesar de estar separados, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo. No importaba nada mas, solo ellos. Su regreso al escenario con una canción compuesta por ambos. Porque esa canción era muy especial para los dos. Y esa noche lo seria mas. Para la Asakiku Week, dia 4: Islandol o Imperial.


_Hola!_

 _Lamento publicar tan tarde, pero ciertas ocupaciones (en realidad mi novio me distrajo demasiado 3 y no me dejaba escribir tranquila XD) me impidieron subirlo antes. . Pero aun asi aqui esta. Para el día 4 de la Asakiku Week: Imperial o Islandol (En este caso es Islandol)_

 _Me base en el penúltimo vídeo (es la parte 32) del Islandol 2013-2014. Ese es en mi opinión uno de los momentos mas fluff y lindos de ellos Lo ame. Si tienen la oportunidad no duden en verlo =D_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia=Himaruya_

 _Por un mundo con más AsaKiku! Yeah_ _!_

*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Dear you**_

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó un rubio a su compañero mientras terminaba de ajustarse su traje y preparándose para salir del camerino que ambos compartían.

—Ya casi término— respondió el de cabellos azabache—. Aunque debo confesar que estoy un poco nervioso… Tenía tanto tiempo que no estábamos en un escenario tan grande…

—Lo sé —contestó el inglés, pues también se sentía igual. Después de todo ese era un concierto muy importante para ambos. Pero no por las razones que el japonés pensaba—. No te preocupes, Kiku. Hemos practicado mucho y todo saldrá perfecto —lo calmó, tomándolo de las manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas —. No permitiré que nada salga mal, esta noche es demasiado importante como para dejar que se arruine. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien.

—Tienes razón. Pero… la entrevista… —murmuró el japonés hundiendo su rostro en su pecho— Sabes que no me gusta que me pregunten eso…

—Todo estará bien —lo abrazó, dándole ánimos—. Si hay algo que no quieras responder, no lo hagas. Yo lo hare o simplemente terminamos la entrevista y ya. Sé que es inevitable que suceda pero no te preocupes por ello. Cuando acabe podrás olvidarte de todo, solo disfruta lo más que puedas en el escenario. Solo estaremos tu y yo, nada más importa —se separó un poco de él y se inclinó para besar su frente. —I love you, Kiku…

—Ai shiteru, Arthur…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Los dos cantantes se encontraban sentados en una cómoda sala, adornada con algunas flores y promocionales de su nuevo álbum discográfico. Estaban esperando a que comenzara su entrevista; mientras veían a una joven de cabellos azabache, que al parecer seria su entrevistadora, platicar los últimos detalles con el camarógrafo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry — se presentó amablemente la chica— Seré su entrevistadora el día de hoy. Sé que hay temas de los que prefieren no hablar, así que si no se sienten a gusto o hay alguna pregunta que les incomode pueden decírmelo, para cambiarla o detenemos la entrevista un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Ambos asintieron, un poco más tranquilos ante la actitud de la joven— Entonces empecemos…

—Buenas noches a todos —empezó a hablar hacia la cámara, dando inicio a la entrevista— Me encuentro con el talentoso dueto "Teikoku Shimagumi", minutos antes de su primer concierto de su gira Islandol. Luego de un año de ausencia han regresado de nuevo al escenario, logrando los primeros lugares de las listas de ventas, siendo un éxito total… Ahora les haré un par de preguntas: ¿Cómo se sienten de estar de nuevo juntos en este escenario?

—Muy felices realmente —contestó el inglés con una sonrisa— Hemos estado practicando arduamente para dar lo mejor en el escenario.

—Nos alegra el apoyo de nuestros fans —continuó el japonés sonriendo también— Por eso preparamos lo mejor para ellos, para agradecer su recibimiento a nuestro regreso.

—Hablando de su regreso —siguió la joven con más cautela— Su separación tan imprevista, sorprendió a muchos de sus fans, ¿hay algo que les gustaría aclarar al respecto?

A pesar de la delicadeza de la chica, Kiku no pudo evitar ponerse pálido ante esa cuestión. No era un tema precisamente agradable para ambos. Arthur lo notó y discretamente tomo su mano, apretándola con fuerza

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir el ojiverde— Es cierto que fue algo inesperado para muchos, pero fue una decisión de ambos. Queríamos hacer algunas cosas por separado y pensamos que sería lo mejor. Luego de un tiempo lo platicamos y nos dimos cuenta de que queríamos regresar a los escenarios.

Eso era todo, responder con diplomacia y no profundizar más sobre ello. El inglés se sintió más calmado al ver que todo había salido bien.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Elizabeta más tranquila, al notar que la tensión había disminuido —Su ultimo sencillo llamado "Dear you" es una composición original de ambos, ¿no es así?

—Cierto —respondió el asiático, con ligera sonrisa— Arthur- san escribió la letra y yo compuse la música, es una canción de la cual nos sentimos muy satisfechos. Sobre todo por el gran éxito que ha tenido.

—Es una muy linda —suspiró la chica—, personalmente me encanto, aunque la letra es un poco triste. ¿Acaso se inspiró en alguna anécdota en especial? ¿Un amor del pasado?

—Lo único que puedo decir es que me inspire en una persona muy especial para mi —sonrió el británico, en tanto que las mejillas del japonés se teñían de carmín.

—Entonces, ¿creo entender que tal vez hay alguien afortunado que conquisto su corazón?

—Tal vez… —intentó sonar misterioso— Pero eso es un secreto…por ahora… — guiño un ojo pícaro, logrando que su compañero se sonrojara completamente.

Después de un par de preguntas más, dieron por finalizada la entrevista, con un nervioso inglés y un sonrojado japonés, uno por lo que estaba por hacer y otro por las atrevidas declaraciones del rubio.

Los dos se alistaron rápidamente y salieron al escenario, deleitando a sus fans con su espectáculo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Por fin, había llegado el momento más esperado de la noche. La última canción. La cual era la más importante para ambos y la que marcaba su regreso al escenario. Las luces se apagaron, dejando solo un pequeño espacio iluminado, donde el japonés se colocó frente a un micrófono. Respiro hondo, preparándose para cantar. La música empezó a sonar suavemente y se escucharon los aplausos de los fans emocionados, al reconocer la canción.

— _¿Dónde estás ahora?_ —comenzó a cantar— _¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?_

Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía día tras día, cuando ambos estaban separados. Las tontas discusiones y los malentendidos habían logrado separarlos. Pero realmente nunca había querido estar lejos de él.

 _—He perdido tu contacto, y mi corazón se siente vacío. Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez. El haberme estado apoyando siempre… Es igual a la importancia de tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino.  
El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande. _

El estúpido orgullo, los tontos egos y las malas compañías fueron suficientes como para distanciarlos. Pero ambos sabían que el dolor de estar distanciados era demasiado grande. Todos esos sueños, esos momentos y las sonrisas juntos, nunca pensó que doliera tanto el perderlos.

— _Desesperadamente, extiendo la mano y lucho para alcanzarte. Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance, como el viento. Pero no dejare de intentar alcanzarte…_

A pesar de todo, nunca perdió la fe de que volverían a estar juntos algún día. No importaba lo que tuviese que pelear para estar juntos de nuevo.

 _—Siento la soledad en mi pecho y mi corazón parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti. Pero tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria. Es tu sonrisa que me da fuerzas para vivir._

Estando en soledad, rodeado de recuerdos perdidos, no podía evitar sentirse destrozado. Pero el volver a estar unidos, el ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa del inglés, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir.

— _Viajemos a través del tiempo, y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir. Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo haremos bien._

Eso era lo que intentaban, volver y hacerlo mejor esta vez. Ser felices juntos. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban plasmados en esta canción, su dolor al estar separados, su amor mutuo y la esperanza de amarse por siempre.

Termino de cantar, observando como Arthur se dirigía hacia su lugar en el escenario, alistándose para cantar. El rubio de hizo una señal, guiñándole el ojo, indicándole que la siguiente estrofa estaba dedicada exclusivamente para él. Kiku cerró los ojos por un momento, conteniendo su sonrojo, abriéndolos rápidamente para seguir mirándolo.

— _Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado._ —Cantó el inglés, mientras el azabache contenía con su mano una risilla de felicidad— _Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos… Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mí._ —empezaron a cantar juntos— _Sé qué al final, todo estará bien…_

Ambos extendieron su mano hacia el otro, como sellando una promesa. Sonriéndose el uno a otro, porque todo estaría bien ahora.

— _¿Dónde estás ahora?_ — terminaron de cantar — _¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Estas mirando este cielo azul? ¿Vas a seguir sonriendo con elegancia, igual que siempre? La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear…_

La canción acabo y se oyeron los aplausos de sus fans, mientras ambos se dirigían al centro del escenario.

—Muchas gracias por todo —grito el inglés, mientras las ovaciones se escucharon por todo el lugar.

—Estamos muy agradecidos de que nos acompañaran esta noche tan importante para nosotros— siguió el japonés.

—Pero aún tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer—dijo Arthur con una sonrisa enigmática tomando la mano del japonés, quien volteo a verlo sorprendido — Luego de estar separados me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mí —continuo poniéndose frente a él —. Por eso es que quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo —sacó un estuche de su saco, colocándose de rodillas y abriéndolo dejando ver un hermoso anillo — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kiku?

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras el japonés estaba totalmente sonrojado, sin poder moverse.

—Por supuesto que si —se lanzó a sus brazos.

Ambos se abrazaron, escuchando las palabras de ánimo de sus fans. Porque nunca más estarían separados…


End file.
